


Love Dont Die

by Monarch_Anything_Gay_Or_Yaoi_Cedar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1940s, Abuse because of Homophobia, Homophobia, M/M, Nico is rebellious, Nico's mom is a bitch, They just wanna love each other, This is what comes from my tears, Verbal Abuse, kinda happy ending, lots of homophobic slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Anything_Gay_Or_Yaoi_Cedar/pseuds/Monarch_Anything_Gay_Or_Yaoi_Cedar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will grew up in the 1940s surrounded by homophobia. </p>
<p>What's happens when Nico's mom walks in on him and Will kissing? 1940s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Dont Die

**Author's Note:**

> So um hi there. I wrote this little fic after my dad someone ive always looked ul too, butchered and manipulated something very close to my heart. Which is Homosexualness. I may not be gay but its down right disgraceful how much hate their still is even when we've come so far. So this is the product of my tears and listening to the Frays 'Love Don't Die'

"Mother I am not queer!"I pleaded with her.

She slapped me. Again.

"Don't you lie to me you nasty little faggot!" She screamed at me raising her hand for another blow.

It was the 1940s. The time of the second world war, the first computer, the Holocaust, and of course homophobia.

"I saw what you did with that Solace boy, disgusting!" She spat at me and hit me again so hard I fell on the floor.

"Stop please! I told you its a misunderstanding!" I cried.

"Lier!" She screeched.

Of course, she was correct. I am a faggot as she says. I, however, prefer the term homosexual. I was, or rather am in love with my childhood friend Will Solace, and he I.

We knew the dangers of what we were. After all we grew up in two very homophobic family's. That knowledge as well as coming to terms with what we were forced us to keep it a secret with only stolen touches and lingering glances.

We had only ever kissed once, on my 16th birthday. That day happened to be today and I was enjoying it until my mother walked in. She sent Will home promising to call his parents and promptly began beating the shit out of me.

I denied it of course, but after all its not what you say but what you do, and I had defiantly kissed Will.

My mother was one of few people who I could look up to. She was gentle and kind always looking after others before herself.

She knew me better than a lot of people. The only other who knew more would be Will. When I was sad and didn't show it to anyone. She knew. When I was depressed. She knew. When I was mad. She knew. She told me she was always here to talk, and she was. Although I hardly did take her offer.

She didn't say much, but when she sat down to talk to me it always helped. Made me feel cared for and wanted. So I always listened.

Unfortunately, perhaps, she was also very religious. Which meant she was very, very homophobic.

"You sick, sick child!" She hit me one last time. By now my body was bruised, sore, and aching.

"You know what they do don't you? Those sick faggots are evil. They rape children. Boys, girls whoever! They aren't born gay! Someone has to have molested them! Read the Bible! It says it all right there. Now your one of them!? Who was it? Who did this to you!?" The tears streaming down her face matched my own.

"No one mother!" I choked out. She didn't understand. She didn't understand that that's not who we, who I am. I didn't want to rape children and no one raped me. All I want is too be with the man I fell in love with.

She also didn't understand that no matter how much she beat me, screamed at me, or told me about how God says its an abomination. This is who I am and I can't change that. She can't change the fact that I love Will. Even if a thousand years go by I'll still love him. Love doesnt die.

It doesn't matter if everyone is against us. Our family's, the town, the world, or even God. I'll never leave William Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I would have liked to write more but that's all I could get out before my feels dried up. However if you would like me to write more and turn this multi chaptered I would love too! I promise the next chapters would be happier. Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks loves!


End file.
